If Too Close
by RyokoMist
Summary: Terry has to be careful. He's starting to develop feelings for Max and the more time they spend together the more those feelings grow. He's been cancelling their get togethers left and right even though he hates it, but this is one night on the town he can't get out of - and will NEVER forget! Terry/Max
1. Chapter 1

_THE END OF POST DAY! Okay everybody, so here is the fourth and final upload that i am making for POST DAY! I know i said that this fic was going to be a one-shot, but i was honestly getting tired and didn't want to just end it crappy like this so i decided to make it a full fic (even though it will probably consist of one more chapter.) Thanks everyone for partaking in my POST DAY._

_Please go an read the other posted fics: "The Bite:Afterlife chapter 13" (Batman Beyond Terry/Max/Kavin), "Coping With Heartbreak" (Batman Beyond Terry/Max oneshot) and my very first Firebreather fic "Reconcile" (Duncan/Isabel oneshot) Thanks again everybody. Please remain patient with me as i try to get back in the saddle, and prepare to undergo another surgery this week. All my love, RyokoMist_

* * *

_**If Too Close**_

"Well if that's all for the night-" the deepened voice began from beneath a black cowl, the red insignia practically glowing upon the suit's chest in the dark cave; bats chirping eerily the only inviting sound that resonated. The squeaks of the bats used to freak him out – now he found the calls to be rather…soothing.

The old man sitting at the large and ominous like computer screen turned the chair for his protégé with raised brows. "Got somewhere to be?"

"As a matter of fact," the figure answered, removing the mask and therefore the hero façade that came with it to reveal the face of the handsome midnight haired, icy blue eyed teen Terrence McGinnis – a resident of neo-Gotham, and its new and (according to his imaginations) improved vigilante hero of legend: Batman. If only the kid was as good at his schoolwork as he was with sass. "I've gotta meet up with Max tonight."

"You two finally hooking up?" Bruce Wayne asked, vaguely interested in the ever shifting emotions of McGinnis in the regard of women as he prepared to rise up from the chair with the help of his cane. Though Bruce shouldn't be too hard on the kid right? Like father, like son after all.

Terry frowned with a sudden flush of red, snatching a change of clothes as the boy huffed in sudden aggravation that made Wayne smirk, "I _told_ you Bruce: Max and I are just friends!"

"Just friends hang out at two in the morning?"

"Yeah!" McGinnis exclaimed, tossing his handy backpack across his shoulders. "It's summer, no school, there's a fair downtown and it's the VRROOM's 10th anniversary. The teen scene gets hype late like this." Or at least those were the excuses that Terry told himself. He ignored Bruce's witty reply and jogged towards the "launch pad" – nervousness evident upon his features as the boy mounted his bike, threw on the helmet, and peeled out without so much as a good night, er, morning to the old man.

Yeah, Terry was on his way to get Max; but he wasn't doing so freely. Well, he was, but only out of self-desperation. Over the past few months McGinnis had been feeling things – things that a guy usually doesn't feel for his best friend. _Romantic_ feelings. And normally McGinnis wouldn't care – he was a guy after all, and all guys had the right to lust after some ass – and Max had a nice ass, and nice breasts, and strong legs, and those wide sensual hips that he just wanted to grab tight to as he thrust-Terry hits the brakes and swerves, barely avoiding the rear of a truck with a sigh of relief. "Get it together McGinnis!" he scolds, shaking his head. The problem was that Terry didn't want to just screw Max. Over the months his heart was in it. He wanted to be with her, to romance her, to hold her close at night and longed for the satisfaction of kissing her. And if sex were to come after, then by Bane's steroids he'd make such sweet passionate love to her that would last all night and deep into the early parts of the morning over and over again until his bones were jelly and all he would have the strength to do was sleep with Max in his arms.

These rising feelings posed yet another problem for the young man…seeing as how he was still with Dana. Right? Craziness. So with these emotions surging and growing with every encounter Terry had made it a rule that to make the feelings die away he needed to keep his distance. Simple right? Wrong. As it would turn out – staying away from Max was not only an impossibility (the two went to school together for Gotham's sake) but it also didn't cease the way he was starting to feel about her. Apparently distance made the heart grow fonder? He wouldn't know how true that was since McGinnis was usually always attached to Dana's hip. He smirked. Literally attached to her hips. "Hello?" he asks as the phone inside of his helmet began to ring, hoping to high heaven that Bruce was calling him for a double shift. His heart dropped and then raced at the smooth and sensual voice that responded unsure.

"Ter?"

"Max, hey. What's up?" Please let her be cancelling, please let her be cancelling!

"You still coming?"

Shit. She wasn't cancelling, and Terry _couldn't_. "Yeah, I'm actually turning on your block right now. You ready?"

"Coming down the elevator now!" The excitement in her voice made McGinnis smirk pleasantly. Over the past few months Terry had been keeping his distance. Naturally the ever inquisitive Maxine Gibson picked up something was wrong – and in that realization also formed a detaching and distance and sadness from her that Terry just couldn't live with. How could he make her sad? HER? That was like Harley Quinn leaving the Joker! Really leaving him for real this time! An impossibility. So to make things better Terry had told himself and her that they'd hang out.

McGinnis had cancelled on that promise five times so far. And each time, she began to care less and less. While that should've been his saving grace it rather made him feel even lonelier and desperate for her presence. Tonight, he was keeping his word. The bike came to a halt outside of the apartment complex as Terry sat up and pulled off his helmet, looking down at his watch. 2:15 a.m. Saturday morning. He had to be crazy. But there was a chance that they'd run into the rest of gang downtown and that made him feel a little more comfortable. He and Dana had been in a fight, again, so naturally she wasn't coming. But if the others were present-.

"Hey McGinnis," came a voice behind him as the future Batman looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Standing there was Max: in a sexy pair of black skinny jeans with a brown belt and black crop top that read "Gam-R Girl" above a picture of the Mass Effect "Renegade" red insignia – accented in a red misty art that appeared to resemble the wings of the phoenix? He had no true idea – blaring openly and loudly in pride. Her hair she had slicked back, and wore a large pair of red, brown, and black accented feathered earrings.

"Hey yourself," he stated, swallowing the large lump in his throat as his blue eyes looked her tantalizing frame up and down; secretly enjoying the crop top that showed the tantalizing curvature of her waist in a way that was just downright sinful. Right, Max did not play when it came to the VRROOM. "You ready?" he asked, slipping back on his helmet and ignoring her frown of disapproval at his quick gesture that seemed to try to force her off.

"I guess." Max took the helmet off the back seat, stuffed it on, and then climbed on the back seat behind him, wrapping her arms about his stomach tight and pressing her voluptuous breasts against his back. He shivered. "Hey Terry," she said as he put the ride in gear.

"Yeah?"

"You're happy to spend time with me right?"

Terry hesitated, his eyes looking straight ahead before he sighed and looked back over his shoulder to her eyes. "Max? There's honestly no place I'd rather be." And in truth, that was the way he really felt.

Max smiled and squeezed her body closer to his. "Good, because I missed you. A lot." She pressed her helmet against his in a way that indicated a kiss on the cheek and McGinnis peeled off like the wind. This was going to be hard…But in truth…he didn't mind. Screw it. Whatever happened…happened. If only he were as brave to uphold that resolve.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I GOT THE SURGERY!_

_Hey everybody, i finally had surgery over the weekend and am currently recovering. Thank you all for the well wishes. I'm updating and finishing this story with its second and final chapter. WARNING: LEMON SCENE! One of my readers urged me to write a more "graphic" lemon, and seeing as how they won one of my competitions i obliged. This is my 1st time writing a more detailed lemon so bear with me. I threw this together so its quick. Hope you enjoy. I will try to update "The Tutor" sometime this week, and update my newest story "The Enemy's Heart" (AVP/ALIENS VS. PREDATOR LEX/SCAR story). Wuv ya :3_

* * *

_**If Too Close**_

**Chapter II**

This was not a good idea. This was the epitome of "wrong" right now. Terry stuffed his fists into his pants pockets with a distant aversion of the eyes as they stood at the entrance gates for the downtown fair. The sound of people screaming in glee and mechanical attractions running along their tracks reached the teen's ears. Chelsea, Nash, Blade and Howie had made it out for the night meeting Max and Terry there at the fairgrounds. Initially the group's accompaniment was what McGinnis _wanted_, so the fact that they were here should have made the boy ecstatic with the relief of not having to spend so much time focusing on Max alone. The line moved forward and Max handed the attendant her credits, being given her admission ticket in return and stepping inside of the grounds with the others while McGinnis also completed the process. Max pouted: the VRROOM was closed tonight unexpectedly due to some kind of power outage or some crap like that and she was disappointed to the point of depression. Nelson, with one hand in his jacket pocket (even though it was summer break – he looked like an idiot…an idiot the ladies fawned over) and the other upraised and gently supporting Max's chin, leaned forward to the brown beauty with a smirk on his face and lidded eyes.

THIS was why coming was a bad idea. McGinnis should have been relieved: but instead he found himself getting pissed even more with every word Nelson said to Max, and every single time the jock put his hands on her. Ever since the sports junkie had laid eyes on the brainiac tonight Nelson was going all in in the flirting department – and what ticked Terry off further was the fact Max didn't seem to give a damn that Nash's hands were always on her waist, her face, even trying to steal little "friendly" kisses. Jealousy was not a good look on the vigilante hero – yet he wore it so well.

The group stalked through the fairgrounds in jubilant laughter, acknowledging the presence of fellow Hill High students in their passing but managing to stay within their own little clique. The teens lined up for ride after ride: Blade of course didn't get on anything that had less than fourteen fellow Hill students in line (bitch wanted an audience for _everything_), Nelson and Chelsea openly got on any and everything – dragging Howie along as well by some miracle. Max stayed behind with Terry most of the time, hoping to get some kind of conversation out of him but alas her attempts were mostly futile; finding herself just standing a few feet at his side in an uncomfortable silence: it was like they were complete strangers, and needless to say the female did NOT like that. McGinnis out of guilt got on the Merry-Go-Round with her, but by the time the ride stopped Max practically flew off of it wishing he'd never even bothered. The tension between them was so unbearably thick that the others noticed it with cringes. Even when the group made an attempt to settle down for carnival food Max claimed she wasn't hungry…and Max was always hungry. Shit was getting real so fast McGinnis was on the verge of wondering if his entire life was spent in VR. In fact, it was only going to go downhill from here.

"Hey Maxie?" questioned Nelson in a smooth and dastardly voice after winning a baseball cap at one of the game booths that he'd been owning all night as the group strolled through the fairground premises, throwing an arm across the female's shoulder. "Why don't you and I take a ride through the tunnel of love?" Chelsea squealed in delight, grabbing Howie's shoulder while Blade rolled her eyes. McGinnis raised a brow. Chelsea and Howie had been spending a lot more time together over the past few weeks and it had not gone unnoticed amongst the group of friends. Sure Howie had trimmed down a little since the "robot girlfriend" incident but the bond between he and Chelsea seemed less superficial than that. There was an actual connection – and McGinnis wondered if the two were just using this outing as a cover up for maybe what was really going on: a secret date?

Max pretended to flinch away in disgust though she stayed within his arm. "Ewww Nelson. In your wildest dreams. I'd rather spend the night with Mad Stan." Terry smirked a little; God her witty comebacks made him so hard.

"Well," replied Nash, "I _am_ a little psycho in the sheets baby." The jock winked and Terry scowled, balling a fist within his pocket. Prick better watch himself.

"I'll die first, Nash. Anyways," diverted Max as she looked over a shoulder to where Terry lingered behind them in solidarity, "what do you guys wanna do next?" They'd been out for a few hours now, and while the others were having a blast Max wasn't and was hoping someone could offer another alternative to make this time a little more enjoyable for the female. She needed something to take her mind off of Terry being a dick.

Chelsea slouched her hips a little as she looked down at the clock on her cell before running fingers through her hair with a soft smirk. "You guys do whatever you want. Howie and I kinda have…plans." Howie turned red.

Blade scoffed with a dark smile. "I don't think the kids would appreciate public sex in the port-a-potty Chels."

Cunningham glared. Oh no she didn't! "No, but I'm sure there are plenty of old croaks who need their balls played with – all for a few mere credits an hour!" retorted Chelsea with sudden aggression, both girls giving one another cold looks. Oh great. Terry somehow knew inviting the wicked Bitch of Gotham out was a bad idea. Blade was in one of her moods, and as usual the brat was ruining everything for everyone. She was such an attention whore, and because she was hardly getting any play tonight felt it was only appropriate to make everybody else miserable too.

"C'mon guys," Max began exchanging nervous glances between her two female friends. "We're supposed to be having fun! It's the first weekend of summer vacation."

But Chelsea grabbed Howie's arm. "Yeah, but not the last. Sorry Max baby, but I refuse to spend my night under the PMS'ing bipolar bitchitude that is Blade." Cunningham put a reassuring hand on Gibson's shoulder and leaned in giving the brilliant one of the group a kiss on the cheek before saying her goodbyes and dragging a stuttering Howie towards the Tunnel of Love. Blade flipped her hair in irritation, snorting her disapproval at Chelsea's remark and apologies to the remaining members before turning and heading for the game booths where she knew the cute guys would all be congregating. It was never too late.

And just like that, the night had turned to hell. "Guess that leaves us," Nelson cooed as the remaining three began to walk around a little more. Great. Being alone with Max was one thing – but sharing her company with the man whore of Hill High was another altogether. Terry walked behind them for some time, not even bothering to get on any rides that they stumbled across. McGinnis scowled deeply as Nelson continued to make sexual implications to Max, and practically threw a bataraang up his ass as Nash once again put an arm over Gibson's shoulder… and nearly died instantaneously when Max had the audacity to reach up and lace her fingers through his. Since when in the Joker's hell hole did Max tolerate Nelson enough to hold hands with the jock – fingers _laced_? Sure his female best friend was intimate and lovable in nature but _this_ was a total load of bullshit. THEY LOOKED LIKE A COUPLE! The amount of irritation that the future Batman held was without words – sure he may have wanted to keep distance from Max, but he didn't want that prick Nash to move in on her in McGinnis's absence. A selfish position to take, he knew – but hell Terry was an asshole who didn't like sharing. But eventually and much to McGinnis's relief, Nelson headed home – something about being grounded over summer break and sneaking out and not trying to risk his luck being caught not in the house at this late hour. Nash gave Max a swift kiss on the knuckles and reluctantly headed off.

And then there were two…aimlessly walking in the middle of a flooding crowd as if they were lost children who weren't even aware that the person they were searching for was right in their own midst.

"You hungry?" Max had asked quietly out of nowhere, pulling Terry's mind from the endless haze of bodies that they walked past. As annoyed as the girl might have been she wanted to try and give this night one more chance of turning right; willing to look over Terry's blatant attitude to make this work like she had wished it would from the very get go. Almost as if on cue, an explosion of roaring and sharp pain erupted from his stomach and the teen looked at Max with a sheepish grin. "I'll take that as a yes. Want to pick up something on the way home?"

With this Terry narrowed his brows. "You're ready to go home?" Hopefully the excitement in his voice was well hidden.

Max shrugged before pulling her arms around to her back and locking her fingers together. "I mean, we've been here a few hours and haven't really gotten on any rides so…I figure maybe we should just leave." There was slight disappointment in her eyes and Terry immediately felt guilty…again. "It'll be daylight soon anyway."

Terry huffed and turned. "Alright." The young man could practically feel the stare into his back but kept on walking anyways, knowing that she was following. When they'd left off the grounds and got to the bike parked around the corner, the shift in Max's demeanor was obviously not a pleasant one. "Where do you wanna go?" McGinnis asked emptily, grabbing his helmet in hand…he had no idea just how hurried his tone sounded: like he just wanted to get this over with and go about his business. But where Terry was unconscious, Max noticed.

Okay, overlooking his attitude was not going to work. Somehow even in giving him another chance Terry still seemed so distant and frustrated as if his female best friend's presence was solely a nuisance on his ever precious schedule. After all this time she had hoped that maybe….just maybe-. "Just take me home," came her cold reply. He gave the female a look, but her eyes were closed as she placed the helmet on her head and mounted, waiting for him to do the same. McGinnis sighed, following suit and starting up the bike. Her arms wrapped around him, but loosely.

"You should hold on tighter," he warned.

"I'll live." Shit. So much for making this work. But it shouldn't have mattered right? This was what Terry wanted, right? Distance? Even still, the ride back to her apartment was an uncomfortably quiet one, the atmosphere nothing like when he initially picked her up. Max was upset, detached from him once again….and no matter how much the boy tried to convince himself that a brief separation to get his emotions together was for the best, it bothered him more than it should have. When they arrived to the apartment Max barely waited for the vehicle to stop before she got off, slammed the helmet on the seat, and headed for the door without a single word.

Okay, this definitely bothered him. With a growl, Terry yanked his head protection off and called after her departing frame with a bit more hostility than he should have used given the current situation. "Hey! HEY! Max! What's your problem?"

What was her problem? WHAT WAS HER PROBLEM? Bastard. Max wheeled outside the door to her apartment building with a scowl on her face. "Why don't you do us both a favor Terry and just forget it okay?"

"Forget it?"

"This," she answered, motioning her hand between the two of them before simplifying, "Us. I'm sick of fighting for something you don't want."

"Max-."

"Let's not be friends anymore." The words struck him like lightning. He wanted to take a step back from her to fight these feelings, sure – but he never dreamed of _completely_ cutting her out of his life. That was insane! THAT WASN'T ANYTHING SIMILAR TO WHAT HE WANTED!

"Wait, wait, Max!" Terry called, ripping his keys out of the ignition and following her retreating frame into the building in a sudden panic. She'd gotten on the first elevator and he immediately was on the second, pacing the ground in disbelief and fear at what she'd just dumped on him. What was he doing? What was she doing? WHAT IN THE BATARAANG-?! The elevator doors opened and he caught sight of her delicious butt switching towards her apartment door. "Max, stop!"

"What for Terry?" Gibson groaned, fiddling with the keys. "You've already made it clear that you don't want me around."

Terry made his way down the hall, arms outstretched for her as he whimpered, "I don't want to lose you."

She turned the doorknob. "Too late for that." Max walked into the apartment, kicking her shoes off at the entry way and reaching up her hands to begin pulling out the feathered earrings. Though she'd unconsciously left the door open…

"Just let me explain!" Terry exclaimed, storming inside and slamming the door shut, glaring at her back but not making any further approach for the sake of his sanity.

"Explain what?!" Max demanded, turning to stare at him with furrowed brows of irritation. "That you don't want to be friends? That you've been pushing away from me for MONTHS now and that you invited me out tonight out of false obligation so you wouldn't see yourself as the piece of shit friend that you are? That you were trying to fight that guilty complex McGinnis – even when you obviously have some kind of problem with me!" Out of the loop she may have been, but Gibson was no idiot. Even when he didn't say a single word the female teen genius could figure out what he was doing – even if the "why" had eluded her. But to Max, "why" didn't matter. He was turning his back on her – he didn't trust her to tell the girl what the issue was so she could understand and they work it out together – and was putting her off like they hadn't been in a relationship for all these years so far. That was a betrayal: and Max had sworn a long time ago that she would not entertain traitors. She set her earrings down on the counter and made her way to the bedroom to find something to sleep in.

Terry began to walk towards the couch while he threw his arms upwards in exasperation as if he had the right to be tired with her point of view when he was the one in the wrong. "I don't have a problem with you!"

Max poked her head around the wall of the bedroom and raised a brow, doubting that statement before stepping into the doorway. "Oh really?" The girl began counting on her fingers, "You've barely spoken five words to me since the VRROOM. When the others showed up you acted relieved – then when we split up it was like you were pissed to be stuck with me. And that's just the bullshit you've been spewing _tonight. _Let's not even backtrack over the past few months. I'm not going to fight for you anymore, Terry. I haven't done a single damned thing wrong to you and yet you're treating me like shit."

McGinnis sighed and took a few steps forward towards the hall, running a hand through his darkened hair. "Max, you don't understand-."

"What?" the brown beauty questioned. "That you're just like every other piece of crap person I know? That you used me until you figured you couldn't anymore? That I'm just a game to you?"

Now that astonished him. Since when had he ever came off like that? Since when had he made her feel that way about him, and even worse, about herself?

"Just get out." Max murmured.

"Max-," Terry began

"GET OUT!" Max screeched then, flying down the hall and shoving her palms into his chest as she tried to force him back to no avail. Terry was stronger than before, and her shoves weren't sending the hero back a single inch. She'd be damned if this prick thought he could call the shots in her own place! "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Max's shoves had turned into hits, pounding angry fists against his arms, abdomen, and chest in rapid bursts, getting all the harder and more wild as the female's eyes began to burn. Out. He had to get out before Terry could see her breakdown because of this. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"MAX!" Terry hollered out in bewilderment at her rage, trying to block each hit that he was burdened with as her growls seemed to weaken into sniffles and suppressed sobs. "Max stop! Please! I swear I'm not angry! OUCH! SHIT MAX!"

"GO TO HELL! GET OUT!" She winced as he grabbed her wrists and gave them a squeeze, yanking her arms up so the female was forced to meet eyes with her target. His brows were narrowed, and hers furrowed in return. She expected the growl, the flaring of his nostrils. What she had not expected was the sudden lunging forward as Terry slammed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in absolute disbelief at the kiss as she mumbled and yanked away, falling against the wall as the neo-Batman released his hold.

"THAT'S why I've been pushing away from you," the boy growled low with a weary huff mingled with irritation. His fingers practically ripped through his hair as Terry breathed in deep trying to get his emotions under control before turning a worried gaze for Maxine, who was obviously still dazed as she had a finger lightly cradling against her lips. Crap. Did he just ruin everything?

"What," she whimpered weakly, "was that?"

Terry glowered at her. "A kiss. Don't be so juvenile Max."

"I KNOW what a kiss is, asshole!" Gibson hissed back before her countenance softened. "But…why? Terry if you're just doing this to screw with my head then let me tell you right now-!" Her threat was cut off as McGinnis stormed up to her, pressing her against the wall of the hall with a tight frown as his own frame squeezed against her. He growled low, insulted that she would dare imply his reasoning for that action was one of false pretenses, grabbing her chin and then leaning down – his lips touching hers softly, dancing against them in smooth and majestic motions that caused a slight whine to rise in her throat.

If _that _still made her doubt then obviously Max wasn't as smart as society believed. Terry pulled away from the kiss with a heavy pant, pressing his forehead against hers while a hand squeezed her waist tight. Instinctively her hips thrust softly against his pelvis and the boy suppressed a moan. "This isn't a game Max…" The future Batman stared into her eyes with confusion and longing and desperation for something far deeper than just mere sex. Her heart. Just in that look it was evident between the two of them what Terry wanted, needed, surpassed physical cravings…he wanted _her_; Max nearly fell apart at the seams of her heart. "I want you Max…I want all of you so bad it's scary."

Realization struck. "Is that why you've been avoiding me, Ter?" Max asked in a whisper.

He nodded. "I had to keep myself from doing something stupid and hurting you…But…" His lips caressed hers, and his frame tremored at the sensation of Gibson's fingertips lightly trailing that all too sensitive spot on his neck. He pulled back, eyes burning with unspoken desires. "Max…"

Gibson smiled softly. "You know what's funny?" He waited. "You were pulling away from me because you care about me – and I was pulling deeper into you, because I love you." Terry's eyes widened. "We really need to work on our communication skills, McGinnis."

Terry struggled to exhale. Heaven knew that deep down this was exactly what he wanted to hear from her. But Terry knew himself all too well – hell, Max knew pretty good what he was capable of more than Terry did – and therefore recognized the potential of causing his best friend and anchor agony was high. Losing her was the one thing that Terry McGinnis (and Batman) could not afford. "Max…I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded to himself more than to her.

"Let me take that risk."

He closed his eyes and moaned softly as Max inclined into him, standing on her toes and nibbling sensually against his throat. His grip on her waist intensified and he pulled her hips in a motion against his own, causing a flare of tingling sensations to rip through his groin. "Max."

"I love you Terry…" And that was all it took. McGinnis grabbed her tight, lifting the girl up into his arms as her legs tightened around his waist, still kissing her and walking them back into the bedroom. He felt the edge of the bed hit his knees and Terry laid Max down on her back, sitting up long enough to lift his shirt off before discarding it onto the floor and laying his frame on top of hers. Max gasped, spreading eagle and feeling his hardened and covered member pressing hungrily against her moistening jewel. Her fingers entangled through his hair and she mewed softly when his hands found themselves underneath her shirt, squeezing her hardening duds over the fabric of what felt like a lace bra. "Terry…" The way she hissed out the boy's name in longing made the hero rush in pleasure as he sat up long enough to lift off her shirt and pull off her jeans.

Definitely lace…lingerie styled lace. McGinnis stared down at this beautiful specimen before him, curvaceous and sensual in every amazing way in the physical as well as emotional. "Max…" She looked better without clothes than he could have ever imagined. Max blushed and pulled off her bra, but quickly covered her breasts nervously. Somewhere there was a twinge of guilt and fear at the prospect of having sex with her longtime best friend. But Terry was not going to let her back out now. The teen reached down and pulled away her hands, lightly cupping the curve of her breasts, looking at the chocolatey duds resting atop like praised monuments…monuments meant for pleasure. In one swift gesture his mouth found her. Max's chest heaved under the assault as his lips suckled on her rights of motherhood, sending spasms of tingling pleasure through them that radiated down to her swelling center. Terry's free hand reached down between her thighs, eyes rolling at the thick moisture that waited for him there as he teased the spot. "Uhhhhhnnn…" she moaned in a gasp. Oh yes! His kisses trailed from her breast, down her stomach, around her naval, and ever lower. Max's body trembled as she sat up, spreading her legs wider to give him access in a silent disbelief at her actions of lust but needing closure to what they started still. She didn't have to beg, didn't have to plead. He knew what she wanted. Terry pulled back the smooth lips of her womanhood and bit his lip at the sight of her nub wanting attention. Did it just twitch? He tilted in, kissing it softly before allowing his tongue to carry on: twisting and turning, flicking and cradling her most sensitive spot with absolute care.

"Ohhhh Ter!" she gasped, hips rolling upwards in smooth thrusts into his attentions while her fingers clutched the sheets, practically shredding through the fabric at the surge of excitement. Terry's hands hooked around her hips, pulling her deeper as the girl's softened sensual cries rapidly increased. "Terry! Oh my…oooooh so close! I'm falling! I-uuuuh!" Her moans caused his erection to become Spartan hard. Dana's moans were always so loud and at times irritating. But Max's were soft, sensual, and let him know that she was thoroughly enjoying what he was giving her while getting him turned on at the same time. And he thought that her voice was seductive! Shit he was addicted to those sounds already and craved to hear them more. Her hand extended and clutched his hair as her eyes rolled and head threw back with a drawn cry, body spasming uncontrollably with ecstasy until he wound her down with soft kisses. Usually McGinnis would sit back and let the female orally satisfy him next, but damnit he just really wanted to hear her cum again.

Terry slipped out of his slacks and boxers, allowing his member to spring forth and at attention. It was large, much larger than Max thought he could have been – a perfect mixture of length and width. Her inner walls clenched briefly at the thought of accepting his size fully and she trailed her hands along his abdomen. "Max," he said through hazed eyes. "Tell me now if you want to stop…" From his tone he was really hoping she wouldn't say so – he wanted this…so badly.

"I love you Terry."

Once again, that mere statement was all it took. McGinnis lowered himself onto her fully kissing her nipples and neck and lips before wrapping a hand around his length and guiding it to the moistened opening and leading it in. She whimpered, grabbing his round buttocks as Terry grit his teeth at the tight chasm of her satiny walls. "I love you, Max!" His hips ground themselves into her, and she in turn matched his thrusts. Terry's fingers reached out and laced through Max's as he panted softly and focused on her brown eyes, eyes that seemed to drown him in a world of passion and endurance and love; a world where he, unknowingly until now, had always been the center. Fighting these feelings never seemed more foolish until this very moment when their bodies were entangled with one another in an action of pleasure and adoration untouchable by the conceptions or beliefs of anyone else on this world. Every defined thrust between them was like a tighter seal on their feelings for one another – destroying barriers of fear, worry, destruction of who they were to one another that stood before them.

He rocked into her frame deeper, calling out her name as the young vigilante drove them onwards closer into the ultimate ending. Her hands trailed the Terry's arms and torso as he gripped her head and pressed their foreheads together, sweat rolling down his frame to mingle with her own as he grinded into her with such a passion that he thought that surely if he were to die now, this would be the perfect way. His member began to expand as waves rushed through her until finally her walls clenched round about him, and his seed sprang forth as reward. Their cries melded together as the two clutched tight to their counterpart in abundant ecstasy.

He could hardly move – in truth moving was unfathomable. He loved the feeling of her naked flesh pressed against his own, loved the way her chest heaved and hips tremored in ecstasy, loved the afterglow that radiated across her. Max looked so fresh, so new: and somehow in the result of their making love the female appeared even more beautiful than he once saw her to be. They had opened up themselves to one another in a way that they'd never seen before – perhaps even going so far as to say they revealed a part of themselves that they'd never allowed anyone else to see before. Terry rolled onto his back, but pulled Max against him as she shifted herself onto her side and rested her head and a hand onto his chest. She hummed softly and kissed wherever her mouth could reach as he moaned silently in finality. Terry's arm across her shoulder and back tightened. His. "I never made love to anyone before," he suddenly admitted in a series of pants. He looked over her shoulder at the clock on the nightstand which read 5:48 a.m. He'd definitely never made love to anyone for nearly two damn hours! What did Max do to him?!

"I've never been made love _to_, so, I guess that makes us even," added Gibson, seemingly caught up in a romantic haze as her nails gently tickled and etched the flesh of his chest. She frowned though, and the stiffening in the girl's posture made McGinnis immediately face her with concern. Oh God she wasn't regretting it now, was she?

"What? What's wrong?"

Max wiped her eyes. "Ter, I swear I love you to pieces and this has made me the happiest girl ever but-…" He sat up a little. But? Max sighed. "I can't just be some occasional booty call, or some secret lover."

Terry's brows furrowed. "What are you-?" And then he understood. Dana. Technically he and Dana had gotten into a fight and "broken up". Max knew that. But just like everyone else she also knew that what McGinnis and Tan referred to as a "break up" was seldom every really that for the on again/off again couple. Sure now Terry considered the two of them over, but for Dana…He had to make it right, make it official and clear that they were over and McGinnis had moved on.

"I can't be in a relationship with you otherwise."

Terry smirked. "A relationship?" The sound of that nearly got him hard again.

Max scowled. "Either we're doing this right or we're not doing this at all. Terry I've never had a one night stand before. I've only had sex with my boyfriend." And that had been the biggest mistake of her life.

Terry kissed her, soothing all worries immediately. "You're mine, Max. Only mine. I won't jeopardize that. I'll make things right." His lips found her forehead and she giggled a little. "Promise."

"Okay…" she trusted him. Max snuggled deeper into his warmth, enjoying this newfound closeness beyond words. Finally she wasn't alone in her emotions – and now they wouldn't be at odds with one another, trying to pull one closer and push the other back because of misunderstandings. This game of tug of war was over and relief washed over the brilliant young African American beauty. She was his – and he was hers. As disbelieving as that sounded it was true. At last.

Terry smirked. "Soooo…while we wait…how about another round?"

And leave it to McGinnis to tarnish the moment. "UGH! Terrence! You pig!" Max slapped his chest and tried to scoot away but his hold on her prevented it while laughter eventually floated between them as the two teens struggled in a loving play fight before Terry managed to pin her down, on top of her again as she grinned – the faint glow of the impending sunrise in the distance making its way into the apartment window as if symbolic of this new path they were embarking on.

As if solidifying one true fact that resounded within Terry's eyes: Like hell he'd ever let her go.

_THE END_


End file.
